


May 4th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint will do anything to get out of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 4th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Clint groaned and threw his head back.

"Phil! Do we really have to do this now? I just want to go out for dinner."

"Yes, we do." Phil said from across the table, moving the paper work around between them. "I was put in charge of making sure your records were up to date after you skipped them three years in a row."

"Phil, we’re going to miss our reservations if you keep this up. Just do what you think is best and lets go." 

"Clint, you need to know what’s in this paper work." 

"No, I don’t." Clint refused. "Now let’s go!" 

"Why do you want to go out to eat so badly? You never like going out." 

Clint hesitated. “Normally, yes, but, anyway, let’s go.”

Phil put down his pen and looked across the table. He squinted his eyes just slightly as he tried to puzzle out what Clint was up to. The silence held for a moment until he raised and eyebrow and Clint groaned.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Clint slumped. "You spoil everything." He reached into his pocket before throwing a small velvet bag onto the table with a soft clink.

Phil reached out and upended the bag into his hand. Two identical black stainless steel rings with a tension set onyx fell out and Phil cautiously picked up one and examined it. It was blank save for an engraved arrow wrapped around the interior. Phil raised an eyebrow but put it down gently before examining the other. It too was blank on the outside but the interior read “ _Je mourrai pour ceux que j’aime_.”

"I would die for those I love." He translated as he read aloud. "The Coulson family motto." 

Clint stood up and walked around the table before bending down on one knee. He picked up the ring on the table and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Phillip James Coulson." He said with a brilliant hopeful smile." Will you marry me?"

"You will do anything to get out of paper work, won’t you." Phil said as he leaned down and brought their lips together.

Clint laughed through the kiss. “Is this a yes?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Yes! This is a yes!”

Clint laughed before scooping the man into his arms and kissing him again. He slid the ring with the arrow onto Phil’s finger and waited patiently for Phil to return the favor before kissing him again.


End file.
